


Шоколад с горчинкой

by sointusoi



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Drama, F/F, Post-Relationship, Romance, Takarazuka Kagekidan, Weddings, YuuhiSumi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi
Summary: После отставки прошло уже несколько лет. Юхи и Сумика разошлись спустя год, не выдержав нового ритма жизни, но остались хорошими друзьями. Однажды Сумика приходит к семпай и приносит коробку конфет, не решаясь рассказать о чём-то очень важном.





	Шоколад с горчинкой

Сумика сидит на диване, подобрав под себя длинные ноги и укрыв их ажурной шалью. Чашку держит — по привычке — обеими руками и дует на чай, от которого идёт ароматный пар. Такая же, как и раньше, словно никуда и не уходила. Или, быть может, время никуда не сдвигалось, а те долгие четыре года просто приснились… Юхи даже бросает взгляд на настенный календарь, на секунду усомнившись в своей правде.

— Твоя квартира совсем не меняется, — замечает Сумика и отпивает крохотный глоток обжигающе горячего чая. — Держу пари — вон в той шкатулке по-прежнему лежат стеклянные шарики и разноцветные пуговицы!

Шкатулка с черепаховыми вставками — подарок от Асако на выпуск. Стоит на комоде, между вазой из синего стекла и фигуркой Манэки-нэко. Сумика права — в шкатулке всё ещё лежат причудливые пуговицы, которых за четыре года стало только больше. К стеклянным шарикам Юхи охладела, хотя временами любит взять несколько из них в руки и постукивать друг о друга — глухой стук успокаивает и заставляет толпу мурашек подниматься по позвоночнику к макушке.

Сумика знает Юхи гораздо больше, чем кто-либо. Пожалуй, даже лучше Асако. Принесла эклеры и коробку шоколадных конфет из «Рикдора», лучшей кондитерской в Токио — знает, какая Юхи сладкоежка. Конфеты выглядят вкусно — гладкий, словно отполированный шоколад блестит в свете торшера. Это не лакомство, а произведение искусства, к ним прикасаться-то страшно, не то, что есть.

Но Сумика о таком не думает, а просто берёт двумя пальчиками конфету с золотистой крошкой и откусывает кусочек — шоколад ломается у неё на зубах с тихим звуком, таким же приятным, как стук стеклянных шариков друг о друга.

Юхи садится в кресло — на колени немедленно запрыгивает Хаул, ощутимо потолстевший за несколько месяцев. Кот крутит хвостом и топчется на месте, пытаясь улечься поудобнее.

— Мешаешься, — ворчит Юхи и отводит чашку с чаем подальше, чтобы кот случайно не задел руку и не вылил кипяток на себя. С этого неуклюжего засранца станется. У всех коты — образец грации и изящества, и только Хаула колбасой не корми, дай как-нибудь себя покалечить. То со шкафа свалится, то хвост по полу раскинет, потом мяучит обиженно, что отдавили.

Сумика протягивает руку, чтобы почесать кота за ухом, и улыбается.

— Как всегда милый.

От её улыбки у Юхи сердце делает кульбит и начинает колотиться где-то в желудке. Кончики пальцев покалывает от полузабытого желания погладить по волосам и прикоснуться к белоснежной коже щеки. Столько лет прошло, и всё равно…

Они расстались через год после выпуска из Такарадзуки. Оказалось, довольно сложно сохранять отношения, когда совместной жизни мешают бытовые проблемы. Много времени было потрачено, чтобы найти рабочие проекты, зацепиться, начать делать себе имя не «бывшей топ-стар», а самостоятельной актрисы. Ритмы жизни разнились, они обе то и дело задерживались допоздна или не приходили ночевать вовсе. Ссорились. Ревновали. Мирились. Подбадривали друг друга.

Потом в какой-то момент решили, что так больше нельзя. Любовь, если она в самом деле была, иссякла. Спали вместе по привычке — осенью и зимой так было теплее. Цеплялись за отношения, как за что-то постоянное и непоколебимое, которому страшно дать развалиться.

Сумика плакала, когда Юхи завела разговор о расставании, решив взять, как семпай, взять всю ответственность на себя. Терпеливо держала тонкие, дрожащие пальцы в ладонях и рубила слова, одно за другим, словно оглашала приговор в суде. Самой хотелось плакать от собственной жёсткости. Многолетние отношения пришли к закономерному концу.

Расстались по-хорошему, даже поцеловались напоследок, стремясь запомнить друг друга как можно лучше. Потом — разошлись. Сумика отправилась на новую квартиру, которую Юхи помогла ей найти, а сама Юхи весь вечер пролежала на диване перед телевизором, пытаясь привыкнуть к внезапной пустоте.

Сложно было только первые несколько недель — от привычки так просто не избавиться. Ломало дико. Хотелось выскочить из дома посреди ночи и ехать на другой конец Токио, звонить в дверь, со всей силы вдавливая кнопку, и обнимать сонную Сумику так крепко, что дыхание перехватывало. Потом Юхи научилась быстро засыпать, не чувствуя на шее лёгкое дыхание, перестала покупать две порции фисташкового мороженого и писать, возвращаясь с работы, романтические смс. Человек ко всему привыкает. Особенно к такому дерьму, как одиночество.

— Я что, зря конфеты покупала? — Сумика обиженно вытягивает губы и подталкивает к Юхи коробку, обтянутую шелковистой тканью. — Попробуй! Иначе я всё съем.

— Извини, задумалась, — Юхи улыбается и тянется за конфетой. Их с Сумикой пальцы сталкиваются на мгновение — сердце будто разрядом тока бьёт от этого случайного соприкосновения. Всё-таки, невозможно до конца избавиться от первой любви, особенно такой долгой и сильной. Как бы ни уговаривал себя, что больше смысла нет, сердце будет считать по-своему.

Молочный шоколад перемешан с белым — на поверхности мраморные разводы. Внутри — персиковый мусс и кусочек персика. Начинка отдаёт лёгкой кислинкой, поэтому конфета не кажется излишне сладкой.

— Вкусно? — Сумика смотрит с таким волнением, словно собственными руками готовила конфеты, а Юхи — строгий судья, выносящий вердикт. Глаза огромные, влажные… Девочкой была, девочкой и осталась, повзрослела совсем чуть-чуть. Юхи и не помнит себя в тридцать с «хвостиком», кажется, что это было так давно.

— Очень вкусно, — Юхи облизывает пальцы, на которых остался чуть подтаявший шоколад. — Жаль, второй такой в наборе нет.

Они разговаривают обо всём на свете. Сумика жалуется на плотный график — едва получилось выкроить время, чтобы приехать. Юхи понимающе вздыхает. У них, артистов, вечная проблема со свободным временем. Настолько, что в выходной день, иногда единственный за три недели работы, хочется лежать без единого движения и смотреть глупые шоу по ТВ. На столе лежит сценарий к новому спектаклю, выученный едва ли наполовину — элементарно нет сил, чтобы собрать себя в кучу и начать учить текст дальше.

Сумика демонстрирует фотографии на телефоне. Для этого она приглашает Юхи сесть ближе и прислоняется к самому плечу. От волос пахнет грейпфрутом и корицей, какой-то новый шампунь — Юхи думает, что Сумике очень идёт этот горьковатый запах. Сложно сосредоточиться на фотографиях разнообразных кимоно. Сердце Сумики колотится так, что чувствуется через плотную вязку самодельного свитера.

Юхи всё ещё держит себя в руках.

— Суми, зачем ты пришла сегодня? — спрашивает она. В самом деле, зачем? Они не виделись уже… пожалуй, около полугода, с самого дня рождения Сумики в феврале. Им, конечно, не нужен значительный повод, чтобы просто пообщаться, но обычно они пересекаются на нейтральной территории.

Час назад Сумика впорхнула в квартиру, сбив Юхи с толку. Не позвонила. Не написала. Просто приехала — настоящее природное бедствие, закружившее в объятьях и опьянившее теплом узких ладошек.

— Я ведь сказала, что соскучилась, — Сумика надкусывает ещё одну конфету. По воздуху плывёт едва уловимый, сладкий аромат малины. Юхи качает головой.

— Не держи меня за дурочку. Ты никогда не приезжаешь без предупреждения.

— Ты не рада меня видеть? — тёмные глаза подёрнуты обидой. Несколько лет назад это, несомненно, подействовало бы, но не сейчас. Юхи видит бывшую возлюбленную насквозь, читает её, как тысячу раз перечитанную книгу сказок.

— Не юли.

Сумика медленно доедает конфету. Понимает, что спорить и заигрывать бесполезно — семпай всегда была непрошибаемой. Потом тянется к клубку из брелоков, под которым обнаруживается сумка, плотно увешанная пушистыми шариками, анимешными фигурками, забавными зайчиками и ещё бог знает чем. Девочка…

— Вот! — Сумика кладёт на лакированную поверхность стола конверт с двумя серебряными голубями, держащих в клюве кружевное сердце. — Я замуж выхожу. Хотела пригласить тебя на свадьбу.

Первая реакция — раскрыть от удивления рот. К счастью, Юхи по-прежнему умеет владеть собой, поэтому только шумно втягивает воздух носом и медленно выдыхает через рот. Нескольких секунд, чтобы осознать сказанное, хватает с лихвой.

— За кого?

— Ты его не знаешь, — быстро отвечает Сумика. — Но он очень хороший человек.

— Правда хороший?

— Правда-правда.

Юхи улыбается и берёт Сумику за пальцы.

— В таком случае, я очень за тебя рада. Надеюсь, у него получится сделать тебя счастливой.

— Он знает, что у меня очень строгая семпай, поэтому если что — ему придётся иметь дело с тобой, — Сумика хихикает. На лице отражается несказанное облегчение, словно с плеч свалилась не просто гора, а сразу десять Фудзи-сан. Боялась, видимо, что эта новость разобьёт Юхи сердце.

«Дорогая, как будто там есть, чему разбиваться…» — думает Юхи и осторожно целует Сумику в висок, как младшую сестру. Это — ещё можно. Сердце в самом деле немного тянет, но это нормально — такие новости невозможно сообщить, чтобы они не оставили ни малейшего следа. Обязательно будет лёгкая горечь, потому что все спящие чувства дают о себе знать — пробуждаются и бьются в тесной клетке сердца, не находя выхода.

Сумика уходит через четверть часа после новости, и Юхи ещё долго сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану, и гладит мягкую шёрстку Хаула. Кот мурлычет, довольный лаской хозяйки, подставляет под пальцы шею и уши, чтобы получить больше. От его серой шубки пахнет шоколадными конфетами и лёгким парфюмом Сумики.

«Это были прекрасные несколько лет, пока мы были вместе, — Юхи мысленно обращается к бывшей возлюбленной, разглядывая серебристые бока коробки из-под конфет. — Теперь пришло время тебя всё-таки отпустить».

Последняя конфета оказалась с горчинкой — шоколад пропитан коньяком. Идеальное завершение для этого утомительно долгого парного танца.


End file.
